untitled for now
by Sparroe51
Summary: The new girl has an secret. Chloe is more than a Necromancer. Can they figure it out before someone gets hurt or worse. Might change rating down the road. AU/AH. I OWN NOTHING.
1. Character List

**Character List**

_Characters are listed in order of appearance._

Derek Souza: Six eight, brown hair and green eyes. Derek is a Boxer and Offensive player on the football team. Introverted, Derek doesn't socialize as much as his siblings. Simon is his brother and his best friend. Tori is his adoptive sister and kind of a friend. Derek is really good at Math [a/n: I happy somebody is.] Power: Werewolf.

Simon Bae: Korean descent, Blond, blue eyes and about six two. He is Derek's adoptive brother and friend. He plays basketball and helps his brother with training for boxing. Simon is charming and a ladies man. Simon and Tori argue a lot. Power: Sorcerer.

Victoria Enright: Also known as Tori. Short black hair, green eyes, five six and slightly Goth. Doesn't get along with most people there are a few she lets in. Tori likes to antagonize her siblings and half the school. Best friend is Liz. Power: Witch.

Chloe Saunders: Blond hair, blue eyes and average height for women which is five four [A/N: I'm must be a freaking Amazon. Picture Chloe as Buffy Summers with a little more boobs.]. Chloe is the new girl who just transferred from god knows where. To Derek she seems a little off, like she is hiding something. Chloe is a gymnast. Powers: Necromancer.

Rachelle Rogers: Brown hair, brown eyes and five five. Rae knows everything that goes on in the school. Rae is on the volleyball team. Rae is Chloe's guide on her first day and they became friends sort of. Doesn't like Tori and Tori doesn't like her. Power: Demon.

Elizabeth "Liz" Delaney: Long Blond hair, brown eyes, and five six. Social Butterfly and the good girl compared to Tori. Liz is Tori's best friend and she doesn't approve of most of the things Tori does. Power: Shaman.

I w**ill add more after the Second Chapter if I get that far. Let me know if you see anything that might be a problem or if something needs to be added. Thanks.**


	2. First Day Of Senior Year

Can you say it was a normal day when you are anything but normal? Well it was a normal day for me, Simon and Tori. Our father woke us at 6:30am for training and then it was rushing to shower before breakfast then school. Training was different for each of us and Tori was pissed at us because she had a rough morning. Tori is a witch and she had stayed up last night on the phone to Liz and couldn't focus so she ended up on her ass when she fell asleep levitating. Of course the look of shock and surprised on her face made me and Simon laugh so hard we had tears running down our faces. For revenge she hogged the shower for thirty minutes and used up all the hot water. I only had about five minutes to shower, dress and eat breakfast but if I was late so was she so it wasn't a big deal. Out of the three of us I was the only one that could drive, so Dad had brought me the car I wanted. The car was my baby and like most guys it was all I could talk about half the time. It was a 67 four door black Chevy Impala with tan leather and a trunk big enough for three dead bodies not that I would know. [A/N: Look at my username and you will understand.]

We arrived at school ten minutes before the bell would ring. Tori was going to go find Liz and I yelled, "I've got training this afternoon and then practice. You can wait with Simon or you need to ask Liz if she'll give you a ride." Tori just waved at me and kept walking. I sighed the girl was so frustrating sometimes but we got along better than her and Simon did. I heard "What's up dudes? Did you hear there's a transfer and someone told me she was hot." I didn't like him and I wasn't so good at hiding it sometimes so Simon spoke instead, "No Liam we haven't heard anything about a new girl." Just then the bell rang, _oh thank God in heaven._ The day was normal went to homeroom, AP Calculus, AP English, AP Phycology, AP History, Lunch, and then GYM. I had heard whispers about the new girl all day but hadn't seen her to my knowledge. It happen when I was going to Gym with Simon and Tori, we had stopped at Tori's locker and I was talking to Simon about our English essay due by Friday and it was only the first week of school. I had my back to the hall standing at angle when I heard the sounds of running so I turned and WHAM! I want to say it happen like it does in the movies but it didn't. I mean I caught her but I ended up on my back with her on my chest. I hit my head when we went down and groaned. I opened my eyes to see intense blue diamonds looking down at me. She pushed up and ran her hands through my hair, _this girl tackled me and now she's groping me what the hell?_ "You're not bleeding but you might have a concussion I'm going to say something and then I'm going to ask you about it. Ready?" I just nodded, "Okay, My name is Chloe Saunders and I'm new but to apparently half the guys in this school means easy."

She was now straddling me in the hallway while Tori and Simon looked on in shock. "Okay what was the fourth word in my sentence?" I thought about what she said, "Chloe." She got up and offered her hand to me; I let her help me up, kind of. She looked at her wrist, "Well it was nice um tackling you but I'm late for class so bye." "Bye?" Tori closed her locker, "Well that was odd." Simon and I just nodded following her to Gym. "Did you hear what she said though?" I shook my head while Tori said, "What? About apparently her being new means she's easy?" "Yeah I wondered who's been hitting on her." Tori gave him an ugh-look and said, "I don't really care. I saw her with Rachelle early so I don't think we are going to be girlfriends Simon." With that she walked off into the girls' locker room and we headed for the boys'.[A/N: No I'm not writing what goes on in the boys' locker room because for one I don't really know and two it's rated T.]

We had uniforms for Gym. The boys' consisted of a white or blue shirt depending on the day with black basketball shorts, today the shirt was white. The girls' uniform was of the same colors but instead of a shirt it was a tank with tight black cotton shorts. The girls were on the bleachers while the boys were in the middle of the court. When the Coach finally showed up the girl that had tackled me earlier was with him and she had on the uniform. If I was an idiot like the other boys in the Gym I would have been staring too as it was I was checking her out. She had pretty tan legs, and her tank was a little tight. I looked at the coach his hand was on her back and every once in a while he'd glance down, I felt like growling. _Huh, where did that come from? _ He said something to her and she nodded walking over to the bleachers with the girls.

We were playing Volleyball today on half court boys on one side girls on the other. There were ten girls and ten boys so it was even for teams. I wasn't really paying that much attention to the girls. I knew Tori, Liz and three other girls were on one side while Rae, Chloe, Mila, and two others on the other. I was waiting for a serve when I heard a WHAP, GASP, and then laughter. The volleyball dropped and everyone turned to see Rachelle laying of the floor with girls surrounding her and Tori, Chloe laughing and Liz looking on in horror. The boys didn't laugh but smirked because Rachelle had a big volleyball imprint on her face. Chloe and Tori were still laughing while the coach shook his head and said, "Walk if off Rae. Go get some ice and take a break. Girls go sit on the bleachers, boys finish your game."

As they went to the bleachers Chloe raised her hand for a high-five from Tori who to everyone's shock actually high-fived her. Both girls had huge grins on their faces as they sat down although they didn't talk to each other. The bell rang for dismissal and people rushed to the locker rooms. Before heading to the little gym that held the weight room, wrestling room, and the gymnastics equipment, I went and found Tori who was with Liz, "Can I talk to you for a sec, Tor?" She nodded at me, "I'll be right back Liz." We walked a couple of feet away from Liz, "What were you thinking using your powers like that? Do you want to be caught? They may not burn witches anymore but there are Hunters out there, Tor." "I know this Derek and I won't do it again." I believed her. She had lost her parents to Hunters and wouldn't do anything to bring attention to us. So I left her with Liz and continued to the little gym.

**So tell me what you like and don't like it's my first Darkest Powers FanFic. By the way if you watch Supernatural Sam Winchester is how I picture Derek except with short hair. **


	3. CatFight

_Two months later…._

Simon was starting to piss me off all he could talk about was the new girl. "She's so pretty. She's so smart, funny…..etc." I was tired of it. The only time I saw the new girl was Gym and half the time she was on her cell phone if she wasn't, she was playing whatever sport Coach told us too. Simon had three classes with her and was always hanging around her. After she tackled me, we hadn't said one word to each other. I was waiting for Simon and Tori. I was leaning against my car when I saw her walking toward the parking lot, _wonder which car is hers? _As I watched she walked toward the car beside me and I felt a little turned on. It was a Black Dodge Charger with tinted windows. She popped the trunk and threw her bags in and came to the driver side which was my passenger side and where I happen to be leaning. For her to open the door would require me to move and I was comfortable. "Excuse me." I looked at her from behind my sunglasses. I heard the irritation in her voice when she said, "Between Your brother and Liam hitting on me, I'm not in the mood, Boy." She said it like a slur.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Tell them to leave you alone." She sighed and leaned against her car. "Yeah that'll work. Look I'm trying not to have a repeat performance of what happened at my last school, move." "What do you mean?" "Let's just say my father didn't move us because he got a new job." I just looked at her, _what did she do? _"Okay." I moved, "Thanks. Hey I didn't catch your name." _Here we go. _"Derek Souza." I waited for the screaming and running but no not her; she just smiled. "You're that guy that Rae was warning me about and the one I knocked down the other day. Wow I'd thought you'd be more badass." I snorted, this girl was crazy. I wasn't surprised Rae had told her about what happened with Mark.

It was freshman year and we were new to the school. He thought because I was quiet I wouldn't fight for myself and he was right. He would make inferences that I was gay and I didn't care but once he started talking about what he was going to do to Tori, I flipped. I hit him first and I didn't let up. He ended up with five broken ribs, broken nose, broken cheek bone, and bruises. Whereas I had no scrapes or bruises except for my knuckles, I was prefect. I was suspended, benched, and put on probation but I didn't care he never said another word about Tori.

"Yeah that's me. I only act badass, on the inside I'm a fluffy bunny." I could hear the edge in my voice and I knew she wouldn't talk to me after this. "Well fluffy it was nice to meet you." She was smiling as she slid into her car. I felt my heart speed up as I watched and I smiled, _Wait did she just call me fluffy, ugh. _

I turned to look back at the school and there stood Simon, Tori, and Liz. I groaned, _what did I do to deserve this? _ "Were you just talking to Chloe? MY CHLOE!" Simon asked. "Get in the car." I stood up and walked to the driver side I could feel eyes on my back and ignored it. When Simon got in he looked heartbroken, I sighed, "Look I was in her way and she asked me to move. She then asked me my name since she tackled me and that's it." I watched as Simon looked happy once again. He liked her and all I wanted was her under me. So I let that thought go. For the next couple of weeks I didn't look at her or even think about her, I was being the good brother.

It was Halloween and Friday so most of the girls were dressed up. Tori had opted out. We were at lunch, Tori and Simon were arguing about who was supposed to clean the kitchen while Liz looked frazzled and I was doing math. Suddenly the cafeteria got quiet causing us to look around and there at the door, Chloe was being dragged by Rae. Rae had a devil costume on and Chloe was wearing a pink short wig, a purple and black lace corset with black leggings and a purple plaid skirt and combat boots.[A/N: Picture Kenzi from Lost Girl.] I felt my pants get tight and shifted, _damn if Simon didn't like her so much. _She looked bored as Rae was dragged her toward our table. With my hearing I heard her say, "This has nothing to do with me, Rae. Let go. I'm not your back up." Rae stopped in front of our table glaring at Tori. I watched as Tori looked up at her, "What?" "How dare you do that to my locker?" Chloe rolled her eyes and pulled on Rae half-heartedly, "Leave it. It's not worth the energy." Tori stood up, "I didn't do anything to your locker." "Yeah right slut, then why did I find?" Rae was holding a bracelet, Tori looked down at her wrist, "Where did you get that?" It was Tori's Charm bracelet the one I had given her for Christmas her first year with us. "I found it by my locker. The locker you destroyed." I felt the tension building and I knew one of them would blow and then we would have a huge problem. A pissed off Demon and Witch would destroy half the school. "Hey calm down. You don't know if Tori did it," this was Simon being peacemaker. They both were glaring and then Tori swung hitting Rae and the fight was on. Both girls were screaming and rolling on the floor. Simon was trying to pull them apart while looking at me for help; I just shook my head and watched. I looked up at Chloe who was holding her phone up and I knew she was recording, _Damnit._

Rae and Tori were now standing arms locked and pushing on the other yelling curses and screaming. Where was the Resource Officer when you need them? Chloe was sitting on a table now watching like she was waiting for something, still filming, and that's when I noticed stuff was starting to float, "Shit." I jumped up and grabbed Tori, throwing her over my shoulder with Simon following. I looked back and Chloe was watching me with cold eyes. I shivered something wasn't right about the way she was looking at us. I took Tori to the little gym and threw her on a mat, "What the hell is wrong with you?" "I couldn't help it she started it Derek. What was I supposed to do?" "How about control yourself? Stuff started floating and what if somebody saw?" Simon put his hand on my arm, "Calm down Derek, she didn't mean to." "Whatever, meet me at the car." I stomped out to the parking lot. The usually full parking lot was missing a car and I didn't have a good feeling about it. I had stopped and was staring at the empty spot, "What's wrong Derek?" "I don't know I just have a bad feeling." "About?" Simon followed my line of sight and said, "That's where Chloe's car was. Maybe she took Rae home." Tori snorted, "Yeah I highly doubt that Chloe can barely stand Rachelle. The only reason she puts up with her is because Rae usually is too busy to notice that Chloe's not paying attention."

"Huh?" Simon and I said at the same time. Tori rolled her eyes, "Chloe probably went to see that boy she is always texting. I heard her tell Liz she had plans after lunch." And there goes Simon's heart. He looked so sad and Tori looked satisfied with herself. I growled and got in my car slamming the door. Tonight would not be a good night. I could feel the tension in my bones. My wolf was ready and it was like needles being shoved up my spine. The ride home was quiet and when we got out I looked around. I couldn't shake this feeling. By six o'clock I was stung out and aggravated. I was trying to relax so I set on the couch watching Scream the original with Simon before we went to the Official Halloween party. The Bell rang and I about flew off the couch, "Jumpy much, Damn Dude it's just Trick-r-Treaters." "Laugh it up. Go give them their damn candy." I just hope this party could help me relax.

**Review please.**


	4. Hunter

**Suggested by alliycat3101 so here it is so enjoy. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE!**

Who likes moving to a new city and meeting new people? OOOO Me, Me, Not. This week I didn't have to be at gymnastics early in the morning so I had time to research the school and some of the students before school. I don't know why my father chose this place it was pretty low-key on the paranormal scale and from what I could see didn't have any major issues. _I only see one incident and it wasn't a major one, why are we here? _"Hey baby girl. What are you doing?" "Research." He smiled at me, "Chlo, you have conditioning this afternoon don't forget." "Yes Sir." He kissed my forehead before leaving the kitchen he said, "Keep an eye out for the strange." I sighed and closed my laptop heading for the door grabbing my bags and keys.

I didn't need school, I already had my Diploma but no he needed eyes and ears everywhere. So here I was standing in the office getting my schedule and waiting for my student guide. Sitting in the office I felt my phone vibrate, it was Jon. _Can't he take a hint? _Jon was my father's choice for me and he was always pushing me toward him and I was starting to give in. What options did I have? I mean what boy wants a girlfriend that can raise the dead and oh yeah I also hunt dangerous Paranormals. I ignored his text just as a girl walked in and I could tell I wasn't going to be 'besties' with this girl. But then I never really did have friends so it didn't bother me, much. "HI! I'm Rachelle and I'll be you're student guide." _I'm losing you the first chance I get. _"So what classes do you have?" I looked down at my schedule and groaned in my head my father was freaking hilarious, "Um Homeroom, Art, Drama, History, Calculus, AP English, and GYM."

The girl squealed, _what the hell? _"I have three classes with you, History, Calculus, and Gym. This is so cool follow me, I'll take you to your Homeroom." As we walk she started to talk and talk. I tuned her out after a while until she said, "You want to watch out for Derek Souza." "Why?" "He has a temper and rude and vulgar and..." "Ok I think I get it. Thanks" I had to fight the eye-roll, _be good be good be good._ That wasn't going to be easy, there were only two things I was good at Death and Gymnastics. I let her lead me around the school and prayed for AP English where I would lose her. After English I went to my car and called my father. "Hello" "Hey, so far nothing sir, but I'll keep watch." CLICK. I sighed, _and he wonders why I don't make friends. Maybe it was because I learned how not to interact with people from the best. _I looked at my schedule, GYM, groan. I looked down at my phone, _Damn I only have five minutes and I have to get my uniform. _I took off jogging through the halls and wasn't really paying attention to where I was going and WHAM! I landed on something firm. His arms were wrapped around me and I liked it, _Whoa girl_. I knew he had hit his head so I ran my hands over the back of it looking for the knot and blood. _Thank God it was just a knot. _To make sure he didn't have a concussion I told him to pay attention and then I asked what the fourth word was. Thankfully he didn't have a concussion either.

After I helped him up, I checked my watch, _Shit. _I was running behind so I said, "It was nice um tackling you but I'm late for class so bye." I took off, _what the hell Chloe? That was smooth. You're such a dork. _I went and spoke to the coach who keep looking down my shirt or at my ass, prev. He gave me my uniform which only helped his previeness. I groaned, I could get old men to look at me but boys my age forget it. We were playing Volleyball and my only hopes for this were somebody getting hit with the ball. Unfortunately for me I got stuck with Rae. We served first which was pretty good but soon it was the other sides turn. My phone went off and WHAP! It was like Rae fell in slow motion as soon as she hit the ground I busted out laughing I couldn't help it. That girl I had seen with the boy I knocked down earlier was laughing too. I was laughing so hard I didn't know what the coach said but the other girls were making for the bleachers so I followed. When I came close enough to the girl who had hit Rae, I high-fived her, _and I thought I was mean_. When the bell rang I didn't bother changing out of my PE uniform and I went straight to my car.

When me and my father moves ten others move either with us or a town over. I'm the only girl who hunts in the group so technically there were only four hunters, my dad, me, Jon, and Jay. The rest were girls or too young. I had to drive to the town over for conditioning. We were going to practice sword skills and I was so ever excited, not. I hated it. I preferred to be running and stretching working on gymnastic moves but when you're raised by a Hunter you train to hunt and kill and you were never asked how you felt. You learn to deal with pain and hurt feelings. You never cried if you did you were given something to cry about. In all my years I never questioned or complained. I just went with it. Like I was now there was no reason to be here in this town but father said so and it was done. First rule of training with my father never ever lose focus which I did.

Damn that boy in the hall with the firm body and well-muscled arms. I was thinking about laying on him and then I smelled blood. I looked down and saw that my uniform top was cut and was slowly being covered in my blood. I shrugged and held my sword up but the men in the room stopped. They never did that, "Don't you feel that?" that was Jay, Jon's father. "Yeah but it'll be fine until we're done." My father took my sword and my hand pulling me toward the med room. He forced me to lie down and took care of my wound by stitching it up and covering it. "I think we're done for the day go home Chloe. We'll talk later." _No we won't._

Two months after that my father and I haven't talked about anything other than if I noticed anything weird. It was high school there was nothing but weird things. I was going crazy between Liam making innuendos every few minutes and Simon being so sweet and charming, I felt like I was caged. It was pissing me off, even after I had worked it off in gym . Walking to my car I didn't notice who was standing there until after I threw my stuff in my trunk. He was leaning up against an Impala and I felt myself melting, _focus Chloe focus_. Cars were a huge turn on for me it was how I got into so much trouble. "Excuse me," I said it like a good girl. He just stood there with his head turned toward me I don't know if he was looking at but I was starting to let my temper show. "Between your brother and Liam hitting on me, I'm not in the mood, Boy." I saw him raise an eyebrow at me, "Tell them to leave you alone."

I slumped against my driver side and said, "Yeah that'll work. Look I'm trying not to have a repeat performance of what happened at my last school, move." _Shit._ "What do you mean?" Cats out of the bag now. "Let's just say my father didn't move us because he got a new job." No he moved us because I screwed up. I kind of burn down the school, it wasn't on purpose. I was being chase by at least ten vampires and believe me I felt no regret when they burned up in the school. Between my finger prints and the fact that I had got into a lot of fights they charged me with arson and I spent ninety days in Juvie. My father just brushed it off and moved us after I got out. The boy moved so I could open my door, "Thanks." I realized I didn't even know his name but he looked familiar, "Hey I didn't catch your name." It looked like he really didn't want to tell me. "Derek Souza." _Oh yeah? Huh, _I smiled, I couldn't help it. "You're that guy that Rae was warning me about and the one I knocked down the other day. Wow I'd thought you'd be more badass." He snorted at me and said, "Yeah that's me. I only act badass, on the inside I'm a fluffy bunny." He sounded pissed. "Well fluffy it was nice to meet you." I grinned, he smiled at ME. _WOW, I'm done for. _


	5. Red Riding Hood

**Let me know if you liked this chapter. If not make suggestions and I will try to fix. Thanks feedback is always welcomed.**

'**text messages'**

_**thoughts**_

It was her favorite day of the whole year and she had woke up and played Panic! At the Disco's version of This is Halloween. The Day of the Dead was her day and her father was tired of trying to control her weird obsession with the holiday. Today she was dressing as a Goth girl. Pink wig, which she had from an old disguise, a black and purple corset, ripped black leggings, and combat boots. She didn't need to change her make-up because she wore heavy eyeliner anyway. She went down the stairs where her father was with Jay, Jon, Marie, Cate, and Bailey. Marie was Jay's wife, Cate was his eleven year old daughter, and Bailey was their thirteen year old adopted daughter who happened to look just like Jay. Her father groaned at her while Bailey and Cate said, "Cool." Jon was staring at her, _ugh. _"Bye." She was out the door before she was told to change.

She got to school and ended up parked next to Derek again. She looked around for him and saw him standing with his arms around Mila. She felt a burning in the pit of her stomach, _Clo he's not for you remember what dad said, "No outsiders Clo. I'm sorry they wouldn't understand that's why Jon is the best choice. _Her good day just went downhill especially after the text from Jon about a hunt tonight and she had to be home early. She set in History thinking about killing to birds with one stone. Today it would be easier to use her powers. She laid her head on the desk and concentrated on calling a spirit that could be physical and one that could be sneaky. It would hurt later but hey it had to be done. She needed evidence against Rae to prove that she was a demon and she could release some tension. So she summoned a spirit that destroyed Rae's locker and stole Tori's bracelet. Once it was done she lifted her head and smiled at Rae, who was dressed as a devil, _coincidence I think not._

After class she willingly walked with Rae to her locker. She stopped just behind Rae as Rae screamed and raged. As Rae stood in front of her locker she looked down finding Tori's bracelet. Rae grabbed it and walked toward her, "Do see this? That bitch did this. I'll kill her. come on Chloe." Rae grabbed her hand pulling her to the cafeteria. Of course she wanted to see, had to see what happened but she had to act like she didn't. She complained as Rae pulled her toward Tori's table. She stood and watched Tori and Rae for a moment before realizing Derek was sitting there. She glanced at him just as her phone vibrated, 'Are you coming?' Suddenly she had an idea and started recording the fight as Tori swung. She noticed that things were floating but she wasn't after Tori. She kept an eye on Rae and saw smoke rising from Rae's hands. Just than Derek grabbed Tori and headed for the door, _Sonuvhabitch. _She stared daggers at Derek as he left. _Damnit, I guess I got enough to get out of the hunt tonight._

She headed for the house. Climbing out of the car, she saw that Uncle Clay was here. She walked a little faster. As she opened the door she felt strong arms pick her up and spin her around, "Uncle CLAY!" She hugged the man as he put her down. Clay was a tall man with scars everywhere and her best friend. He was her Dad's friend although he was twenty-five. If he wasn't already married she would marry him faster than you could say Huh. He was asking about school, boys, and cars when Jon came in the room, Clay stopped to glare at Jon. Clay didn't like him, said he was pure human and it didn't make sense that father wanted us together. Clay almost killed him when he found out that Jon had kissed her which was fine with her. Clay asked, "Are you going hunting tonight, Clo?" "Oh that reminds me." She showed Clay the video and he said, "Clo that's good proof. Now we just need a little more." They showed everyone the video and her father said, "You won't be hunting with us tonight. You're going to that Halloween party tonight to get more evidence." Her father's main goal in life was to take the little freedoms he gave and make it into work.

She stood in front of her mirror looking at her outfit. She had decided on her red hooded cape with a white fitted dress that stopped mid-thigh with red shoes. Her blond hair was curled and cascaded down her shoulders. Her make-up was simple, black eyeliner, pale pink blush on the apples of her cheeks and pale pink lipstick with clear lip-gloss. It was clothes she couldn't fight in but tonight it was about blending in. she drove to Mila's house, _oh joy,_ she got out the car and could feel eyes on her. As she went to the front door she could hear LMFAO playing and voices from the porch floated to her. She went in and could tell people were already drunk, _this is why I stopped partying that and I do stupid things when I'm drunk like burn down a school. _She had her hood pulled up and headed for the kitchen where she ended up cornered by Liam, _where was Simon when you needed him. _The guy had ADD apparently because when someone called his name he just walked off. She picked up a cup not really looking to see what the kid who was handing out drinks had put in it and went out the back door.

She was sitting in a deck chair looking up at the stars. She didn't hear him come out the door so she jumped as he said, "You look like you're having about as much fun as I am. Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." "No it's fine, I should have been more aware." Derek sat down beside her, he seemed restless. She placed a hand on his thigh and watched as his eyes traveled up her arm to her face, "If you don't want to be here Derek, why are you?" "Why are you? I mean you're setting out here by yourself when every guy is in there talking about Red Riding Hood." She sighed looking Derek in the eyes, "because my father wants me to be more social." He looked at her and said, "I couldn't let Tori come by herself." She leaned back, "Is Simon here?" "Yeah," there was something in his voice that made her look at him. She stood up and went down the porch steps, "um he's inside." "Right so I'm going home I spent more than enough time here. Trying to avoid Liam is hard enough but now I have to dodge you brother? No thanks." She could feel him behind her now, "So you don't like my brother?" "Yes I like your brother but I don't want to date your brother."

They arrived at her car and he leaned against her door not allowing her to get in, "How about you hang out with me until Tori's ready to leave?" Her heart was beating a tattoo against her chest, "Don't you have a girlfriend?" "Who? Mila? No she's just an easy lay." She raised an eyebrow at him, "Well I'm not so if you think…" "No that's not what I think, at all. Anyway don't you have a boyfriend?" she snorted, "He wishes. I'm not into jerks or players. I've heard about how many girls you've been with Derek, I'm not interested." He sighed at her, "Look Chloe, I'm going to be honest with you. I don't like those girls. They just don't stimulate me." She laughed, "That's not what I meant. You're a prev, Chloe." She sighed, "Fine I'll hang out with you until Tori's ready to go but you have to show me your car." The lights from the house were bright enough that it looked like it was dusk. He shrugged and led her to his car. He held the driver's door open for her. She slid in, grinning. She ran her hands over the steering wheel, "Maybe I'll let you drive it one day." "Now I know you're trying to get laid Derek." He raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? That's all it would take you driving my car?" She bite her lip and nodded, "I've got a thing for cars and believe me I've dated guys just so I could see their cars." He laughed, "And here I thought you weren't an easy lay." She punched him in the arm as she got out, popping his hood.

She lifted the hood, "I rebuilt all of it with the help of my father." "Where'd you get the money?" He was watching her as she looked at the motor, "Money I won from boxing." "You box? Ever been to a caged fight?" "What like MMA?" she nodded, "Yeah, I liked it but it was a little too physical for me." She laughed, "yeah well I've actually been in one. It more fun than it looks." She was full out flirting with Derek now; _hello didn't we decide that Jon was an ok match today? _She was leaning into him now and laughing at the look on his face. All of a sudden he was leaning toward her wrapping his arms around her and kissing her. She had his shirt fisted in her hands, kissing him like she had never kissed anyone else. He hands were under the cape sliding down her back groping her ass. They stayed like this for a while when she felt her chest vibrate, _grrrrrr. _"Is your chest vibrating?" She released him and turned so he couldn't see her reach in her bra for her phone. It was a text from Jon, 'Thinking about you.' Well this just made this awkward.


	6. Player? Who? Me? Never

**Short and kind of choppy, I also switched how I wrote Derek's POV instead of third it's now first.**

_Two weeks after the kiss…_

I was walking into school talking to Simon about football and the playoffs when I bumped into a group of kids. "What's going on?" "That new girl is being arrested." Simon and I started to push our way toward the front of the group. Once we got there, we saw Chloe pushed up against the lockers while a cop was frisking her. I watched as the male cop's hand groped her body and saw her fist her hands against the wall. That's when I knew the cop was enjoying his job too much. The cop than pulled her hands behind her pushing her into the wall. I didn't hear what she said but the cop smiled at her while she glared. The cop roughly pulled her away from the wall and walked her toward the door. I watched as she was pushed out the door, "Wonder what happed?" And wouldn't you know it gossip queen Rae popped up, "She got into a fight yesterday after school with some guy. That's all I know though." She started to walk away when I grabbed her, "What guy?" "Her boyfriend of course, Jeez ok she says he's not but what he said to her clearly there was something going on. He said he loved her and that he didn't understand why she wouldn't just let him be there for her and some other stuff about her father only wanting the best for her. But she said she was done with him and her father that she was leaving. Then she got her car and left. That's all I got."

It was a week before I saw Chloe again and when I did her eye was blacked and her lip busted. She looked pissed and people were avoiding her like the plague. She was in her gym uniform and everyone could see the bruises on her arms and legs. Someone had beat her good; she wasn't flinching or looking down it was like she been here before. I watched as she acted like nothing had happened. After class I was supposed to go train but I wanted to talk to Chloe. I waited outside the locker room; she was the last to leave, "Hey Clo, can I talk to you?" She sighed and said, "You can walk with me to the little gym as you talk." I walked beside her, "What happened?" She didn't look at me, "I got mouthy with a cop and he decided that I was resisting." "That's illegal." She snorted at me, "Yeah I'm a criminal so it really doesn't matter. It wasn't the first time and it won't be the last. If anything he treated me better than a corrections officer would have." At this I grabbed her arm stopping her, "No it matters Chloe. They can't treat you this way." She retched out of my hand and said, "They can do whatever they want Derek. My father no longer cares." She walked away from me and I felt my heart break for the girl in front of me.

I followed behind her, watching as she put her bag on the floor. She stretched. I could tell that she was doing everything out of habit and as she made her way to the balance beam I noticed she was wincing. She mounted the beam; she wasn't doing a routine just doing strength skills. I was blowing off training for this girl because I knew that she was slowly breaking. I watched as she flipped off the beam and landed with a slight hop. She then fell to her knees; I pushed off from the door and wrapped my arms around her. She held onto me for dear life. She cried into my chest and was gasping for air as I rubbed her back. "It's okay Chloe. I'm here for you." "No no it's not my life is fucked up and you can't be in my life you wouldn't understand. I'm a huge fuck up and I need to tell you something and then maybe you'll leave me alone like everyone else." She pushed away from me, "Okay tell me what you need to but I can't say it'll make me leave." She snorted like she knew exactly how I would react. "I'm a hunter Derek. I was here to get information on you, your family and Rae." She wasn't looking at me and I knew she was waiting for the blow up, "Yeah so you're not now. You said you were done with that. Rae told me about the fight with your boyfriend." "Not my boyfriend." I felt my chest loosen with relief. "Come on." She looked up at me with unshed tears in her eyes, "What? Where?" I held out my hand for her and watched as she looked at it with confused eyes, "Trust Me." She lifted her hand and placed it in mine and I pulled her out the door grabbing her bag as we went. We left her car in the student parking lot. I headed for my house I knew no one was there Tori was with Liz, Simon was at basketball practice, and dad was at work.

I went to the door unlocking it as she followed behind me. I went upstairs holding her hand, we went into my room. I closed the door and set at my desk while she went to the bed, "What do you mean everyone else left you?" she sighed and placed her head into her hand and elbow on her knee, looking at me, "I mean my father disowned me and kicked me out." "Why?" "Because I refused to marry Jon and I refused to hunt you guys. I don't like Rae but Simon is okay and I get along really good with Tori." I noticed she didn't mention me, "What about me?" "What about you Derek?" "How do you feel about me?" She stood up and I thought she was going to leave. She walked toward me so that she was straddling my legs, "To tell you the truth I really don't know Derek but I feel something." She set so that she was facing me and her hands were on my face. She fingers found my hair and I watched as she leaned into kiss me. At first it was soft and sweet then it turned into hard and impatient. My hands were on her ass drawing her closer. I knew where this was going and I knew it wasn't going to be bad but it wasn't a good thing.


	7. OH GAWD

**It's PG-13 Let me know if it's enough or not enough tried to keep it from being too dirty so it might suck.**

I sat on his bed watching him sit with his legs slightly parted his arms crossed over his chest. He looked worried about me and it was touching but I was trying to force those feelings away. He was asking me questions and I answered him, when he asked about how I felt about him I decided to show him. I straddled his thighs and kissed him; his hands gripped me and pulled us closer. I was feeling light headed as I made hickeys on his neck for some reason I wanted to mark him. My hands found the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it off. He was well defined. I ran my hand down his chest feeling hard muscle. He picked me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist and laid me on the bed pulling at my shirt. He set up just enough to get my shirt off once it was off he worked on my leggings. He was looking down at me his eyes were a darker green. He was rubbing his hands up and down my legs while I whimpered as he got closer to the v between my legs. I worked at the belt on his pants while he squeezed my breast through the bra, I moaned. I finally had his belt undone and was unzipping his pants, he pushed me into the bed and reached for his nightstand. I felt my stomach drop, it wasn't a bad feeling it was excitement. He laid the purple package on the bed beside my head as he lifted me up to undo my bra. He was nipping at my neck and Oh god did it feel so good I was losing it. I couldn't remember my name as he slid my panties down my legs or why this was a bad idea as he stood to get out of his jeans. He lay down on top of me just applying enough weight to cause friction between our bodies. He was hard and it was rubbing against my core, Oh god.

**The morning after…**

I woke up feeling sore, warm, comfortable, and relaxed. I tried to sit up but strong arms pulled me closer and I had to think. I remembered last night and I almost groan but decided against it as I felt lips touch the back of my neck. "Morning." A deep voice said causing me to raise my head off his arm and look behind me, "Morning Derek." He buried his head in my hair and I felt so at peace for once in my life. No matter the consequence of last night I would never forget this. I snuggled closer to him and closed my eyes when there was a knock at his door causing him to groan. "Derek are you up? Do want breakfast?" It was Simon and I felt guilty, "Yeah I'm up. Be down in a sec." His word held two meanings and I knew because he was looking down at me as he said it. I got to watch as his eyes darkened and he leaned down to kiss me. Just then Tori decided she had to ask him something, "Derek, Have you…..?" She backed out of the room her face turning red, "Sorry." My hands dropped on to the bed as I groaned, "Don't panic." "Whatever," I mumbled as I heard footsteps coming toward the door. I watched as the door swung open and there stood a tall man that looked like Simon except he wasn't blond. I wasn't embarrassed but I did try to hide the fact that I was naked under his son. "Derek we've talked about this," he said. His eyebrows had disappeared into his hair. I started laughing. Covering my face with my hand as Derek asked, "What is so funny?" "I've been having sex since I was fourteen and this is the first time someone's parent has ever caught me." This caused Derek to raise an eyebrow, "Really? Cause I think this is my sixth time in the last year and a half." Derek's father sighed at us, "When you are dressed, I need to see both of you down stairs, Now." "Yes Sir." "Ok."

I pulled on my leggings, I couldn't find my panties, and looked around for my bra, Derek handed to it to me and one of his shirts. "Thanks." He grabbed my hand as we went down the steps then down a hall and into Mr. Bea's Office. "Sit." I did, who was I to challenge this man in his own home where he had caught me and his son. I crossed my arms under my chest and waited for the lecture. "Are you going to introduce me Derek?" Mr. Bea smiled. I was so confused. "This is Chloe Saunders. Clo this is my father Kit Bea." Mr. Bea reached for my hand and I shake his. "You're the one who burned down your last school." I groaned, "Not on purpose. I was kinda drunk and so not my fault." He laughed, "Yeah I heard from a good friend that it involves some vamps and a cigarette." "Damnit Clay." Mr. Bea laughed harder and Derek looked confused. "How did you know it was Clay?" I relaxed, "Because he's the only one who knows about the cigarette." "How is he and Ana?" "She's six months pregnant with twins and giving him hell." "I know he was here for a while. What was that about?" I looked at Mr. Bea, "If you know Clay you know he was probably trying to throw some hunters of your tail." "And those hunters would be your father and company?" I felt tension return to my shoulders, "I don't have a father."

Derek decided to join the conversion, "Why were you arrested the other day?" I looked at him, "Illegal fighting and um B&E. I was kinda pissed." "Why?" This came from Mr. Bea. I fidgeted under the eyes of both men, "Because my father was going to make me marry a man I can't even stand. And he hates paranormals so what was the point when we were going to have little paranormal babies." "What are you?" I mumbled and knew neither heard me. "What?" I took a deep breath, "Necromancer." Mr. Bea looked at me and said, "You my dear are a rare breed. You have the honor of being my first." "Yeah I know. We're death dealers. We don't breed well or live after thirty." "What?" Both men said at the same time.


	8. What A Wonderful Way

**Short but to the point. I might delete this chapter and rewrite it so let me know what you think.**

I didn't know that this slip of a girl would have an effect on me. I didn't know I would want to spend all my time with her. I also didn't know that she wouldn't let me in. It hurt to think it was just sex to her. I was falling for her as she pushed me away. After our conversation with my father and she explained that Necromancer are not mentally stable after a certain age because of the spirits. She also said because of that it's hard for them to get pregnant and go to full term. I didn't care I remember her lying underneath me and felt like I was home. I have never felt like that with anyone else. I can't explain but I feel lost when she's not around. We good friends now have been for a while but she won't let me be anything else.

It was after school and as usual I went to her apartment. I didn't knock just went in like always. I heard a sound coming from her bathroom. I dropped my bag by the door and headed for the bathroom. I heard her groan and mumble, "Freaking shoot me, just fucking shoot me please." Iheard her throw up again. She rested her head on her arms as I leaned in the door frame. She looked at me, "I hate you." "Me? Why?" She stood up shakily and walked to the sink picked up a little white stick and handed it to me. I looked down at the two punk lines and I felt my wolf raise and my heart swell. She groaned and flew back to the toilet. I pulled her hair back, "SO what are you going to do Clo?" She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, "I'm keeping it, Derek. This might be my only chance to be a mother and if you don't like it you can leave." I shook my head, "I'm a werewolf Chloe we tend to want kids from the time we hit puberty. So of course I want you to keep it and I'll help as much as I can." She brushed her teeth after she finished she hugged me, "Thanks Derek." I smiled into her hair, "Have you been to the doctor yet?" "No I have appointment after you get out of practice tomorrow though so if you want to come I won't say no." She wasn't looking at me from her spot on the couch. I sat beside her, "of course I want to be there for my baby." She cuddled with me on the couch as we watched TV.

I was in a good mood as I went to boxing practice. Today was the day I got to officially tell my father. We had an appointment at 7 and boxing ended at 6 so it was plenty of time to just hang with my baby mama. I had a good hour of boxing and as I left I was still pretty pumped. We were in the waiting room. Chloe was a little pale and gripping my hand. "Chloe Saunders." She got up and I followed behind her. the nurse told her to change into a paper gown. After the nurse left she sighed and leaned on the table, "You okay?" "Just tired. I spent all last night and today throwing up." I stood up helping her undress and put on the gown. It wasn't a sexual thing it was just a man helping the mother of his child. She set on the table swinging her legs back and forth waiting for the door. The silence was awkward it was comfortable. Just then the doctor came in, "Hello Chloe. I'm Doctor Jon Monroe. It says here you think you're pregnant so let's run some test and do an ultra sound." Dr. Monroe examined her and I felt like growling. The nurse turned off the lights as he put gel on Chloe's belly which was still flat but no longer defined. He rubbed the wand over her belly. We both were looking at the screen as he point at a black circle and then another. I heard her whisper, "Twins?" The doctor smiled, "It appears so. Congratulations." I looked at Chloe who had tears in her eyes, "Thank you." Dr. Monroe nodded, "Mira will set up your next appointment and give you your prenatal vitamins. Good night." Chloe got dressed.

We got everything we needed and went to my house to tell my father. As we walked in we heard yell and went into the kitchen just as Tori threw a vase which hit the wall beside Chloe's head. I growled and everyone stopped. Chloe grabbed my arm, "Calm down they don't know." I just nodded at her. My father looked relived, "Hello Chloe, how are you?" She glanced at me, I shrugged. "Um pregnant but I'm good." Everyone in the room looked shocked. My father was looking between me and Clo and a grin broke out over his face, "Congrats." He hugged me then Chloe.


	9. The End

Five Years Later….

There's something bouncing on the bed and it's giggling the whole time. He just laid here and listen he loved Saturday mornings. For the last five years it had been spent with two blond girls and a dark haired boy. He thought about how his life had got to this wonderful place.

_Flashback _

_ Chloe had moved in with them and her and Tori had been arguing the last couple of days. Chloe was nine months pregnant with twins, one boy and one girl. Her emotions and hormones were kicking everyone's ass but mostly hers. One minute she was fine normal and the next she was yelling or crying. It had only got like this in the last couple of weeks and it was driving her crazy. Tori said something rude and inconsiderate, he had to reprimand her and usually Chloe had a good come back but she didn't say anything just blinked. Tori felt so bad and started to apologize but Chloe held up her hand, "I think I need to go to the hospital." _

_ After hours of intense labor and threats to his manhood and life, he had two beautiful babies: Derek Elisha Souza Jr. and Charlotte Monroe Souza. It was strange how his son looked exactly like him and his daughter looked just like her mother._

_ One they got their children home everything turned to chaos. It took months for them to get into the rhythm of caring for their babies and actually being a couple. It worked well for a while. He graduated high school. She was working as a trainer at the local gym and he was boxing professionally. He thought everything was good for the first three years but she wasn't happy there was nothing he could do. They split and dated other people for a year sharing custody of their twins. On the twin's fourth birthday she ended up spending the night with him and they had been together ever since._

_End Flashback_

His little Weres were jumping on the bed which meant their mother was most likely in the bathroom being sick. He couldn't wait for her morning sickness to end. This time they were just having one, _thank God_. He was still pretending to be asleep when he set up grabbing them and pulling them to the bed laughing, "What do you want for breakfast Lottie and DJ?" He groaned as his kids squealed at the same time, "PANCAKES!" "I'm not making them the batter makes me sick on my stomach," Chloe said standing in the door in one of his Tees. He smirked at the women who had changed a lot over the years. She wasn't as much of a bitch as she used to be in Tori's words. She was mellow and she had stopped getting into trouble with the law once she had got pregnant. She was perfect to him and she was completely in love with him now.

She never complained about anything he did. Never said one bad thing about him. Yeah, they fought what young couple didn't but it was never cruel, never demeaning and he was mostly about the kids. They weren't married and weren't really planning on it. They were happy and comfortable. They knew they loved each other they didn't need papers and rings. Who could ask for more, well he could he wanted to make more babies with her after their third one. He made enough money from boxing to support them and live a laid back life with no worries. Everything was perfect to him.


End file.
